Aquellas estrellas
by Naoko Misumi
Summary: Es una historia de amor sobre mi pareja favorita! suboshi y yui


Hola!!!, soy yo, su servidora Nao Misumi (se prende un cartelito de aplausos arriba de mi cabeza)(por favor, aplaudir (este es un fick interactivo)) gracias, gracias, este no es mi primer fick, pero es la primera ves que publico aquí (que emoción, todo es tan formal y complicado), no me traten tan mal... Este fick es un song fick, la canción es Yellow de Coolplace (no se escribe así, pero perdónenme), lo que esta entre * es narrado según yo... no creo que haya nada mas que decir... que lo disfruten (despide y se prende de nuevo el cartelito de "aplausos")  
  
Aquellas estrellas  
  
Pasaron semanas y meses. Días y años. Pero el no volvió... no pude verle de nuevo, no pude reírme de sus ocurrencias ni llorar sus penas, no pude ver sus ojos toda una tarde, ni pude ver como el miraba los míos también, no pude abrazarlo mas fuerte ni hablarle mas suave. No pude decirle cuanto lo amaba.  
  
Pase días enteros, todas esas horas finitas de mi vida se fueron, pero sin el, ¿qué es mi vida sin el?... solo vida supongo, por eso las horas solo son horas y los días, días. Pero en uno de esos su luz llego hasta mi como penumbra de la noche y me hablo.  
  
Me hablo de mi misma. Me dijo como era yo, como el me percibía; a ratos el parecía llorar de tristeza y otros reír como un niño, solo por mi.  
  
Paso una semana y su luz me inundo de nuevo. Esta vez me hablo de él mismo y de su hermano. Ya solo sonreía, con tristeza, con alegría, pero sobre todo, con melancolía.  
  
Otra semana paso y el apareció de nuevo, pero yo lo esperaba. Me senté junto a el en mi cama y solo nos pusimos a conversar. Le conté todo, era mi turno.  
  
Primero le dije que lo amaba, que no podía soportar su partida, que cada día odiaba a Miaka mas que nunca por envidia, ella se quedo con el que amaba y yo... sin el. Después, como segundo, le dije que me arrepentía de no haber echo tantas cosas, que me hubiera gustado estar mas con el que con Nakago, mucho mas tiempo.  
  
Ya quedaba poco tiempo y de despedida le abrace como nunca lo hice antes y le rogué que no se fuera, que los rayos del sol no lo derritieran como a la cera, que la brisa matutina no lo espantase como a las hojas de invierno. Pero se fue diciéndome adiós.  
  
Hoy se cumplen cuatro semanas que no le veo, pero le sueño al menos. Primero soñé con sus pisadas sobre la madera y la tierra, las analice en mis sueños. Luego, soñé con su pelo, con el olor que tenía, con el suave olor de su piel también soñé.  
  
Soñé luego con sus manos, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su boca, con su voz. Me llamaba con su voz, gritaba mi nombre y suplicaba que fuera con el, luego de eso, soñé que todo el venia a mi y me sonreía, me tendía su mano derecha y me llamaba. Quise ir más de una vez, pero despertaba.  
  
Hoy ya no puedo dormir. Solo recordar, estoy mirando por mi ventana la noche y pienso en todo lo que paso. Miro al cielo nocturno y me topo con las estrellas... todas son doradas, como algún día él me contó.  
  
"Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you, And everything you do, Yeah, they were all yellow."  
  
Recordando una historia muy antigua de su pueblo al ver las estrellas, Suboshi me contó que hace mucho tiempo vivía una joven de pelo rubio como el sol de la cual todos se enamoraban por su hermosura y su precioso pelo, pero ella los rechazaba a todos. Un día, cansada de eso, prometió que se casaría con el que le diera el regalo más espectacular.  
  
Todos lo intentaron, pero nada parecía complacer a la joven. Cuando todo parecía imposible, un chico llamado Wang que había llegado recientemente a la villa vio a la joven y se enamoro, este, hizo todo lo posible e imposible para hablar con ella y, después de todo, consiguió el amor de la joven en su primera cita, pero esta, no pudiendo romper su promesa pensó que era un imposible. El chico era muy astuto y le dijo que el haría que el cielo brillara solo para ella, le dijo que todos la podrían admirar desde ahí por siempre, hasta la eternidad, pero cada vez que el le pidiera un cabello de su pelo, ella tendría que dárselo. La joven acepto, pero su padre impuso que solo se casarían después de que la obra estuviese completada.  
  
Wang tomo un cabello e hizo una estrella y la coloco en el cielo, luego le pedía otro y así seguiría hasta completar el cielo en el cual retrato hombre y dioses, animales y lugares. Todo esto le tomo años y cuando termino, a la mujer le quedaban solo dos cabellos y talvez solo horas de vida, al igual que al anciano Wang. Casi sin fuerzas, este ultimo le pidió los últimos dos cabellos y puso dos estrellas más, justo en la mitad del cielo. Los dioses que vieron todo este trabajo y perfección, decidieron recompensarlo y subieron a los dos ancianos al cielo para que siempre estuvieran allí juntos en esas ultimas dos estrellas.  
  
"-¿La joven nunca pudo estar con su amado?-pregunte en ese entonces"  
  
"-nunca-respondió en un suspiro Suboshi-solo cuando murieron"  
  
"-¿no crees que eso es muy triste?"  
  
"-No, la verdad, cuando era pequeño me decía a mi mismo que seria capaz de eso y más solo para estar con la persona que amara, aunque fuera un segundo, aun después de que mi alma no estuviera en este mundo-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y susurro mirando hacia otro lado-pero no me atrevería a tocar ni uno solo de tus hermosos cabellos yui-sama...-miro hacia el cielo y luego hacia Yui- Mira las estrellas, mira como brillan solo por ti y por todo lo que tu haces y eres... por que, desde que te vi, no creo en la historia. Para mi siempre las estrellas solo brillaran por ti yui-sama, por que si yo fuera una de ellas, lo que mas me gustaría es que me mirases aunque fuera por un segundo, por que una mirada tuya vale más que todo sufrimiento, más que cualquier tesoro"  
  
"I came along, I wrote a song for you, And all the things you do, And it was called "Yellow."  
  
Una tarde apareció en mi pieza arrastrado por Soy, la cual solo saludo y se fue dejándome a solas con un confundido y avergonzado Suboshi. Luego de un sin fin de palabras sin sentido, me recito un poema que había escrito él hacia mi. Hablaba sobre como yo era su único camino, su paz, su dorada paz. El siempre me miraba y decía que le gustaba mi pelo, aunque no fuera tan largo como el de Soy, dijo que su color amarillo mostaza le gustaba mucho. Nunca mas lo maldije de alguna forma después de eso(quiero decir a mi cabello), el me hacia sentir tan bien...  
  
"So then I took my turn, Oh what a thing to have done, And it was all "Yellow."  
  
La noche avanzaba y algunas lagrimas saltaban de mis ojos hacia lugares mas alegres pienso yo. Vague en recuerdos, reí, llore más que nada y por sobre todo extrañe a mi leal guardián Suboshi, a mi amado Shunkaku y al hombre que siempre fue.  
  
"Your skin Oh yeah, your skin and bones, Turn into something beautiful, You know, you know I love you so, You know I love you so."  
  
Esta noche necesito mas que nunca sus brazos y su voz, sus besos. Solo me había besado una vez, y no fue muy bien recibido por mi. Pero si hubiera sabido este final, de seguro solo habría dejado que continuase... siempre quise a Suboshi para mi sola, pero me comporte como la chica de la historia de Suboshi. Por que siempre tendo a ser tan ciega, tan como solo yo puedo ser, con tan mala suerte que no puede reconocer el amor. De echo paso mas de un mes para me diera cuanta de que Suboshi tenia el cuerpo de un verdadero hombre, de un guerrero...  
  
Con el todo era nuevo, yo me reinventaba con el. Lo extraño, lo necesito.  
  
"I swam across, I jumped across for you, Oh what a thing to do. Cos you were all "Yellow,"  
  
El era capaz de hacer todo sin titubear, sin importarle las prioridades ajenas. A él se le metía algo en la cabeza y no paraba ni reflexionaba hasta tenerlo echo por completo. Que infantil era. Que verdadero era. ¡Necesito verlo!, quiero darle mi vida, quiero serle igual de leal que el para conmigo, quiero decirle que lo amo y amanecer en sus brazos. ¿Es eso un crimen?, ¿Qué error cometí?...claro ese error...  
  
"I drew a line, I drew a line for you, Oh what a thing to do, And it was all "Yellow."  
  
Me voy dando cuenta de que no sirve revelarse, de que estar en contra de este sentimiento no ayuda. Cuanto me gustaría que Suboshi estuviera aquí.  
  
Le estoy escribiendo una carta a Miaka. Tal vez se la lleve mas tarde... Necesito decirle cuan afortunada es y cuanto la envidio, también incluyo la historia de Suboshi y mi reconocimiento con el personaje. Creo que escribir me desahoga, no soy de esas que escribe pero parece que ahora si me esta ayudando.  
  
Cierro la carta con un brillante "se feliz". Soy tan buena en todo según medio mundo, que esto también debería ser así de bueno, excelente y perfecto. Que pena que yo no lo pueda ver así, ya nada lo puedo ver así.  
  
Son como las cinco y media, como es invierno todavía no amanece, y no lo hará hasta las siete o un cuarto para estas. Quiero salir, como mis padres no están no le are mal a nadie, un resfriado no es muy terrible en estos días.  
  
"Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones, Turn into something beautiful, And you know for you I'd bleed myself dry, for you I'd bleed myself dry" .  
  
Me vestí rápido y con lo primero que vi en el closet. Mire mi muñequera, pero no paso de eso. A esa hora nadie la podría reconocer me ni mucho menos alguien se detendría y podría ver aquel tajo perpendicular en mi muñeca derecha que me abrí hace unos días con un cuchillo de cocina. Apenas y lo había echo, recordé como Suboshi se había preocupado apenas y había visto el primero, y como me hizo prometer que no lo volviera a hacer. Creo que si alguna ves te intentas suicidar y no te resulta, es porque nunca te va a resultar, o al menos ese es mi testimonio personal.  
  
"It's true, look how they shine for you"  
  
Apenas salí, corrí por las calles como loca y ahora solo estoy sentada en el mismo lugar, donde tiempo atrás Suboshi dejo de existir, donde yo también deje este mundo junto con el.  
  
Creo que esto estaba destinado, todo esto de que yo fuera tan tonta y ciega, de que él muriera por mi culpa. Creo que él me esta viendo y mira apenado como trato de vivir sin él... Suboshi no seas tan cruel, no ves que es difícil amanecer sabiendo que no te veré, acostándome sabiendo que no estarás a la mañana siguiente, comer sabiendo que no lo compartes conmigo...  
  
Creo que las estrellas que ahora brillan en el cielo, esas estrellas que hizo un hombre con los cabellos de su amada, me miran. Y creo, mas que nunca, que dos nuevas estrellas han aparecido en el firmamento.  
  
"Look how they shine for you, Look how they shine for, Look how they shine for you, Look how they shine for you, Look how they shine."  
  
Bajo la mirada hacia la calle donde pasan solo uno o dos autos. Del otro lado veo una figura, la figura de Suboshi.  
  
Yo ya no pienso, mis piernas corren solas y mi voz solo pronuncia su nombre. El se acerca y para en la mitad de la calle.  
  
Ya llegue a su lado, solo me faltan unos centímetros. Tomo su mano, él me abraza y me besa por segunda vez.  
  
Siento un golpe en el costado. Mis huesos se quiebran, aunque el dolor parece solo una punzada... el cielo, las estrellas, no, esas dos nuevas estrellas parecen brillar con mas fuerza que ninguna otra...  
  
Estoy cayendo pero hay algo que no olvido y cada vez parece mas verdadero...  
  
"Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you, And all the things that you do"  
  
Fin....  
  
Es muy triste, pero a mi me gusta así, de echo, cuando supe lo que significaba la canción (Mira las estrellas, mira como brillan por ti y todo lo que haces = Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you, And everything you do(mas o menos, yo no soy una gran traductora)) pensé en Yui y Suboshi, me en canta esa pareja!!!.  
  
Porfi dejen revius, tanto buenos como malos, ¡no importa!, porque, voto al diablo (la reina Margot!!) , nunca he recibido uno (la música más triste del mundo tocada por el violín mas chico del mundo). Chau, grax por leer el fick!!! (aplausos de mi parte para los lectores)  
  
PD: escriban mas historias de Suboshi y Yui, no hay casi nada (contando ingles)!!, a todos los fanáticos de esta pareja, ¡¡¡escriban!!! 


End file.
